


Confession Deferred

by StepfordSnarker



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (Slight) miscommunication, Discussion of 2016 U.S. Presidential election, M/M, Nursey saying Popular Internet Slang out loud, Swearing, This entire fic is tame tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepfordSnarker/pseuds/StepfordSnarker
Summary: “Do you wanna just, like, get married?”
Dex choked on the shitty, watered-down lemonade he was drinking, the straw jumping up to painfully scrape against some part so deep in his throat he figured neither dick nor dentist capable of reaching it.
 “What?” he spluttered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively titled, “I wrote this loosely based on a conversation with a friend and the fear of the successors of america’s current executive branch.”  
> (Originally posted http://omgcheckbees.tumblr.com/post/153489643437/confession-deferred-wc-912 )

“Do you wanna just, like, get married?”

Dex choked on the shitty, watered-down lemonade he was drinking, the straw jumping up to painfully scrape against some part so deep in his throat he figured neither dick nor dentist capable of reaching it.

_“What?”_ he spluttered.  

“Like, y'know, by January the Obamabandonment is gonna set in, and Pence is gonna start fitting us into our new ‘Hitler v. the Gays Redux’ triangle arm bands so–“

“Nurse, did you just say ‘vee’ out loud?”

_“So,_ I thought, damn, if I want to get Gay Married™, I’ll probably have to do it before then, but I’m not actually dating anyone so–”

“You know, you could say ‘trademark’ or even ‘insert trademark meme here,’ and it would sound better than ‘tee-ehm.’”

Nursey rolled his eyes and took a sip from his strange chocolate-mint-soy-secret-menu-bullshit-whatever-the-fuck milkshake. He looked like the androgynous antihero of a moderately successful indie film right then, with the dull amber light of street lamps shining through the opposite car window onto the side of his face. The rest of him was ensconced in dark blue shadow. Dex tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

“So what d’you think?” Nursey asked.

“You’re joking.”

Nurse shrugged and took another sip of his drink. Now what the fuck was Dex expected to do with that?

“You _are_ joking, right?”

Nurse blinked, and his mouth stretched into a grin that made his teeth look a bit whiter, a bit more bleached, than before. “Yeah, man,” he confirmed. Something didn’t quite reach his eyes, and that sent a spark of flame to Dex’s core.

“Obergefell versus Hodges is going to take a lot to overturn considering it only went through last year,” Dex said, eyes firmly locked on the road ahead. “And, at worst, it’ll just become states’ jurisdiction to decide to allow same-sex marriage. You’re from New York. You’ll be fine.”

Nurse sighed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Dex glanced over to find olive green irises looking softer than they had any right to be.

“I can’t help it.”

“Well, you need to try,” Dex huffed. “You’re distracting me.”

“Dex.”

“Look, do you want to make it back to campus in one piece or not?”

“What are you suggesting?”

Dex’s mouth went dry. “I’m _suggesting_ that we could end up in a wreck if you keep obstructing my attention. Is there a reason why you’re flirting more than usual?”

Nurse was still and unnervingly silent. He tensed, shoulders drawing inward.

“I mean,” Dex continued. “Like, this week mostly. You’re freaking me out: you’re volunteering to go everywhere with me, you’ve bought me like three gifts since Wednesday alone, and I’m ninety-nine percent sure you’re the reason my Snapchat app crashed–”

“Those were on sale,” Nursey mumbled. “And Snapchat added new augmented reality filters.”

_“And_ you turn every single conversation we have into some weird, hypersexual alpha-male contest.”

Nurse leaned his head on the window beside him. Dex always hated the way it rumbled beneath his skull when he did that, as though it would vibrate his already-exhausted brain to mush.

“I just want to know why you do it,” Dex said. “It’s not…”

Nursey’s jaw tightened. “Not what?”

“It’s not _fair,"_ Dex said.

Nursey’s brow furrowed. He sat up straight and stared out the window. The emanations of street lamps were moving quickly across his skin, now in time with the beating of Dex’s heart. “Alright, I know being hit on by someone you’re not into sucks, but I’d hardly call it unfair,” Nurse grumbled.

Dex sucked in a breath. “That’s not what I said.”

Nurse’s eyes traveled wearily over to meet Dex’s. “Then what did you mean?” Nurse asked.

“What did _you_ mean? You were honestly hitting on me?”

“Don’t answer my question with a question.” Nursey crossed his arms over his chest. “Only assholes do that.”

“Were you hitting on me? Like, not as a joke?” Dex tried again.

Nurse swallowed. “Look, can we not do this right now?”

“No. I want to settle this.”

“It isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

Dex looked over to Nursey, and asked with eyes wide and voice soft, “What did you have in mind?”

Nurse stared back momentarily, lips parted, chest rising. Then, his demeanor changed. “Aren’t you supposed to keep your eyes on the road?” Nurse nodded his head in the direction of the front window and raised a brow, subtle smile on his lips.

“Ugh,” Dex groaned. It was nearing midnight, and the road had been practically barren throughout the drive. “You’re an asshole. I hate you.” He gave a half-hearted push against Nurse’s shoulder with the hand that wasn’t steering, then cracked a smile.

A moment of silence followed. Nursey pressed the tip of his straw to his mouth thoughtfully.

“We can talk about this back on campus,” he murmured, so quietly Dex nearly didn’t hear him. The thought of it caused something nigh paralyzing to bloom in Dex’s chest.

“Yeah,” he agreed. Dex prepared himself to handle the buzz in his hands and head for the remainder of the ride. He knew he’d deal with it until they reached Samwell– but then what?

“By the way,” Dex let himself grin, not that he could help it. “If you’re still worried about your prospects of getting Gay Married (tee-ehm) by January, hit me up, and we can arrange something.”

Nurse barked a laugh. "You're joking."

Dex shrugged, beaming and fuzzy-headed.

 


End file.
